


Seniors' Stupid Matching Game [Gruvia]

by darkbluemo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza x Gray BroTP, Gen, Gruvia - Freeform, Juvia x Jellal BroTP, Siblings! Jellal and Juvia, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemo/pseuds/darkbluemo
Summary: senior couples do see the potential of their juniors' ships in the making





	Seniors' Stupid Matching Game [Gruvia]

"Oi Juvia, can i talk to you?" the tall, handsome, young man with raven hair said.

"What do you need from me, Fullbuster?" 

"C'mon, is that how you should reply to someone who asked you politely? Really, Lockser?" he reiterated

"What is it then?" Juvia demanded.

"I'll go straight to the point. Don't fuckin' tell anyone about what you've just heard." he said with an intimidating glare.

"Can't promise," Juvia stuck her tongue out and left.

"Dammit, Lockser." he cursed.

Juvia went straight to look for her brother Jellal Fernandes. They don't seem like siblings because of their different surnames but they are, only half though. Jellal was having a casual chat with Erza when Juvia caught sight of them.

"Oh hi there, Juvs!" the red-haired lady greeted, "Hey!" her brother added.

"Did I interrupt something?" Juvia asked politely with a smile.

"You make it sound as if we're doing something serious." Jellal said rolling his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, don't be rude to your sister!" Erza commented with a chuckle. "Come sit with us," she added.

"Yeah right," the blue-haired guy mumbled, dissatisfied.

Erza noticed Gray Fullbuster passing by, and she decided to call him out.

"Oi Gray!" the raven-haired looked to their direction and kind of stiffened. He looked slightly nervous the moment he found Juvia sitting along with them. "Come over here for a sec," Erza added.  
Gray made his way to where they are calmly, keeping his composure and trying to act cool.

"Oh, nice to see you Gray!" Jellal greeted. Gray gave him a slight nod and a quick smile.

"Hey, Fullbuster," Juvia said as if she was trying to imply something. 

"Hey." Gray answered firmly, trying to give her hints.

"Fullbuster, why don't you take a seat beside Erza-san? It's not nice to see her sitting alone." Juvia teased. Gray, on the other hand, acted naturally. Juvia took her phone out and composed a text message. As soon as he felt the vibration of his phone, Gray checked it out, only to find out that it was from Juvia.

From: Ju-fuckin-via Lockser  
Oh, btw, forgot to tell you that Erza-san and Jellal nii-san are already officially dating >;} 

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed, alarming the other two who didn't have any clue on what's going on.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" Erza calmly asked.

"S-sorry, it's nothing."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, since you are my best friend, I'd like you to know that Jellal and I are already dating." Erza said cheerfully, expecting to hear some sort of a congratulatory statement from Gray.

"Pfft..." Juvia was trying so hard to stop herself from letting out a laugh. Gray noticed it though.

"Dammit Juvia! I'm outta here. Oh, before I go, congrats Erz." Gray winked and left.

"Oi Juvia, that was rude of you." Jellal reacted, bumping his sister on her side.

"It's just funny, I mean, Gray has this really huuuggggeee crush on Erza-san and-- oops." Juvia covered her mouth when she realized what she was just saying.

"I-is that true?" Erza asked

"Just heard it from Natsu earlier." Juvia honestly answered.

"Oh my gosh, I should apologize!" Erza exclaimed with a little panic.

"No, he'll know that I was the one who told you!" Juvia negated. "He'll get over it quickly so just let him be," she added. 

"I think, he'll need a new replacement." Jellal suggested, winking at Erza then looks at Juvia afterwards. "Juvia, you... you like him... don't you?" Jellal teased.

"W-what?! NO!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Okay... take it easy... it's just a question." Jellal smirked.

.  
.  
.

"It's my turn to ask a question or dare... Juvia!" Erza exclaimed in delight. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Juvia deadpanned. She did not dare to choose dare because... there's Gray.

"Oh, daring. Is it true that you like Gray?" Erza questioned while eyeing the guy.

"What?"

"Yes or no?"

"NO!", Juvia exclaimed in annoyance. The thought of having a crush on Gray never crossed her mind!

"Geez, it's not like I'll hate you or anything if you did have a crush on me." Gray teased, it's payback time.

"Oh Gray, I know you like her too." Jellal nudged the raven-haired guy's shoulder.

"Like heck! I'll never like someone that... that naive." Gray mumbled the last two words, but they still heard. He doesn't look like it but he doesn't like getting Juvia hurt.

"Oh yeah? Says the chicken who couldn't admit his crush on his bestfriend!" Juvia exclaimed before stomping away from them. Gray paled, shit, now Erza knows! He quickly regretted having pity for Juvia, now, he wants her to suffer.

"Oi Lockser, you dumbass!" He shouted, following the blunette.

"Oops, looks like we messed things up." Erza commented.

"Your plan," Jellal replied.

"Lockser! Damn you!" Gray shouted as he walked faster, trying to catch up with the blunette. Juvia didn't pay him her attention and just walked faster.

Gray decided to make his steps bigger and a bit faster, and alas, he caught up with Juvia's pace! "What, you thought I couldn't catch up?" 

Juvia turned her back at him, "Asshole." 

"What? Now you're playing victim when in truth, it is you who blurted out unnecessary things!" 

"Damn it Gray! Can you stop?" Juvia turned to him, eyes starting to water. Gray was taken aback, he did not expect that Juvia will act this way.

Gray softened, "I can..."

"Thanks." Juvia said before she made her way out, leaving Gray clueless.

.  
.  
.

After hearing the story from Gray, Jellal quickly made his way back home. He wanted to make sure his little sister is fine.

He knocked on Juvia's door quietly, "Juvia?" He called, "Can I come in?" 

"Sure," Juvia replied. Strange but her voice is like her normal voice. Not raspy from crying nor sad-sounding.

"What do you need bro?"

"Nothing, just checking you out. Gray told me that--"

"Geez, that Fullbuster."

"What? You still upset after he called you naive?" Jellal teased.

"No way! Like I care if he calls me naive." Juvia reacted. Too obvious, Jellal thought to himself.

"You do like him no?" 

"No." Juvia firmly said.

Jellal smirked, "As if you could ever lie to your bro who comforted you when Gray asked Ultear before..." 

"Oh c'mon, forget it already!" Juvia demanded.

"Oh c'mon, admit it already!" Jellal mocked. Juvia puffed her cheeks before hugging Jellal. She sure is unlucky to have an overly annoying older brother.

"Fine. I like him."

.  
.  
.

Gray paced through the hallway in a rush. After talking to Erza a few days ago, he thinks he'll never be able to get out of his misery unless he sees Juvia.

Gray and Erza had a talk after Jellal left them to see Juvia. Gray sure was nervous, knowing his crush before is now alone with him.

"So..." Erza started, "you like me?" 

"Liked." Gray corrected. Erza's lips curled into a mischievous smile, creeping the heck out of Gray.

"Oh, so you like Juvia now?" She teased.

"No, never." 

"You see, Gray..." Erza wrapped her one arm around Gray's shoulder making him blush, "that girl, Juvia, really likes you." She said in a matter-of-factly way.

"So?"

"Geez!" Erza exclaimed, letting go of Gray, "Don't you like her too?"

"Who knows?"

"To be honest with you, she distanced herself from me after she knew you had a crush on me." Erza said.

"How'd you know that... that was her reason?" Gray asked.

"Uh..." Erza panicked, "Shit! She slipped that day I told you that Jellal and I were dating." 

"Damn it! And here I thought she kept her promise before today happened." Gray messed his hair up in frustration.

"Geez, but look at you! At least now you've already moved on from your little huge crush on me."

"Tch."

"C'mon Gray, don't get mad at Juvia for this."

Gray was pulled off from his pool of thoughts when he bumped into someone who has this familiar blue hair. He hasn't seen her for five days now. "There you are." 

"Gray..." Juvia muttered, "I mean, Fullbuster."

"Lockser..."

"What?"

"Were you avoiding me?"

"No."

"Then where have you been these past few days?"

"None of your business." Juvia tried to walk pass Gray, but he didn't let her.

"I thought you wouldn't tell Erza about my crush on her before, but at that same day you broke your promise?" Gray questioned. Juvia stopped in her tracks.

Juvia's little hope of seeing Gray apologize got crushed, she stared at Gray coldly. "And? Is that all you'll say?"

"No!" Gray exclaimed.

"Then what?" Juvia demanded.

"You said you wouldn't so what the heck?" 

"I slipped, okay? Are you done?" She answered, pissed at the raven-haired guy in front of her.

"No, not yet!" 

"Then what?" She exclaimed in annoyance. She was expecting Gray to apologize, but he's just being an asshole now.

"Do you really like me?"

"No."

"Even just a bit?"

"No." Juvia answered with annoyance completely obvious on her face.

"But Erza told me you--"

"And what if I do? Would you even care abo--"

"Is it okay if we get to know each other more" Gray blurted, it was as if he was asking but he did sound like he was demanding or what. Gray was starting to get annoyed, not with Juvia but himself.

Juvia softened her voice, "We already know each other though." 

"No." Gray firmly reiterated.

"So, what do you want?"

"Don't get me wrong," Gray paused, "I'mnotaskingyoutodatemebecauseIknowthatyoulikeme,pleasedon'ttakeitthatway.Ijustreallywantto,youknow,trytogettoknowyoumorebecauseithinkyou'recuteimeankindof..." Gray mumbled in a rush while scratching the back of his neck. He was more of like a rapper than a real rapper when nervous.

"What?" Juvia asked even though she just got everything she needs to know. It's fun to tease Gray after all.

"I mean... can we... oh fuck!" Gray groaned, "Let's date."

Juvia couldn't help herself from squealing. Gray is just soooo cute! Gray's face lightened up with Juvia's reaction.

"No." Juvia answered with a straight face. 

"What?" Gray reacted in disappointment.

"Not until you court me." 

Gray smirked, "Are you challenging me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Deal." He said before giving Juvia a peck on the cheeks. Leaving Juvia three steps behind.

Gray smirked, "Hey Juvia," he called.

"Y-yeah?" She replied, still in shock.

"Don't fall for me too hard, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the first fic i've ever written here so pardon for the errors and if it is not to your liking :>


End file.
